Unexpected Rosalie
by passivestrength
Summary: Ever wonder what was said during the phone conversation between Bella and Rose at the end of Book 1 of Breaking Dawn? Hear it from Rosalie's end, and hear what was going on in her head when Bella spoke the impossible words, "I'm pregnant."


I was plucking out the notes to Transcendental Etude when my phone vibrated. Perfect timing - absolutely perfect….and annoying. I _was_ driving myself completely over the edge with the stupid notes and needed to stop before I did something reckless like destroying the piano – which Edward wouldn't be too happy about when he got back – but on the other hand, after months of striving for it, I almost had them perfect.

And I still hadn't quite forgiven myself for missing that one note of Pachelbel's Canon seventeen days ago, and somewhat considered this my atonement. But like that really mattered; Bella could miss one beat – she was obviously too preoccupied with not tripping over her own feet. The klutz.

I snickered. Too bad she _hadn't_ fallen…that would have been quite hilarious. The entire wedding crashed in a second. I laughed again as I pulled my phone out of my back pocket.

A quick glance at the screen told me it was Edward calling. _What could he want?_ I thought with a sneer. Probably just calling to say that Bella was a vampire and all was fine and dandy and she'd actually only killed two of the house workers. Perfect. I could feel my temper rising, but I tried to hold it back. This wasn't Edward's fault. It was hers. The tramp. After all that I'd told her, everything I'd warned her about…

I sucked in a deep breath and slid the top up. "Hello?"

"Rosalie?"

The voice that answered caught me off guard. It wasn't Edward…it was _her_. My teeth pulled back over my lips involuntarily.

"It's Bella," the voice continued. "Please. You have to help me."

My surprise doubled, and my temper exploded. Who did she think she was? Did she actually have the nerve to ask for _my_ help? Disgusting.

"Rose?"

"Don't call me that," I spat, hoping to convey that I did not under any circumstances ever want to talk to her again.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly, her voice still nothing more than a whisper.

"Good. What do you want?" Acid worked its way through my tone, a nice touch.

She was silent for a long time. "I need your help."

"Why?" I demanded. "And why are you whispering?"

"Edward doesn't know I'm talking to you. He's finishing packing up, and taking everything down to the boat."

"You're leaving?" Dammit. Why did I have to sound curious?!

"Yes, immediately. We'll be back in Forks tomorrow morning."

"Why? You slaughtered too many people and need to escape before you're found out?"

I could almost feel her flinch. Good. So I'd hit her dead-on.

"No," she murmured. "It's not like that. Rose, I'm not a vampire yet."

"What?" That was unexpected. And for some reason, it made me even angrier. "Seventeen days and you're still human? You've been grinding him about this for months! All of us! What have you been doing all this time?"

"What do you think?" Now she sounded more embarrassed than desperate…even worse.

"Fine. Nevermind." I tried to push the nauseating images out of my head. Ugh. I still couldn't believe Edward had agreed to that. "Again, what do you want? Why did you call? Or better yet, why did you call _me?_ You were talking to Carlisle earlier; didn't he solve everything for you?"

"No, that wasn't me. That was Edward. And he can't help me. Only you can."

"And why in the world would I do that?"

"Because you're my sister now," she murmured. "And before you say anything, let me finish. I know you hate me; believe me, I know it. And I know you're angry that I'm not following your advice, but...that's you, Rosalie. Not me. I want immortality. I want Edward. Forever. And I'm not willing to let him die for me. Vampirism is the only way."

"Then why didn't you just go ahead with it days ago?" What the hell was she trying to prove? I considered just hanging up on her, but decided to wait and see what she was getting at. Why not? Then I could inflict even more pain on her when I flat out rejected her pleas. A small smile tugged the corners of my lips at the thought.

She sighed. "I don't have much time. But again, I know you're the only person I can trust with this. Because we are both extremely similar on one thing."

"Which is...?"

"I know had badly you wanted to be a mother, and..." She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?!" Shock crossed my features. I could feel my mouth drop open and my fingers loosen their death-grip around my phone. I couldn't register what she'd just said.

"I know, I know! It's definitely unexpected."

"How...how...?"

"I don't know. I just don't know. We _just_ found out, and Edward totally freaked out...but in a bad way. That's why we're coming home."

Her sincerity was wasted on me; I couldn't focus on her words. I was caught in her trap...wanting to be a mother. All I could see was a sudden and startling image of my life...my human life. And my best friend Vera with her little Henry. I breathed in a sharp gasp as the picture slowly morphed into me, holding a baby with crisp blonde hair and impossibly blue eyes. The child I never had, that should have been mine more than half a century ago.

Sharp bitterness washed over me, fresh and strong. Damn her. Damn her, stealing my life! I ought to kill her for it!

"Rosalie, I'm living your dream, and I didn't even ask for it. It hardly seems fair."

My teeth ground together with a snap. I couldn't think of something bad enough to say.

"I feel horrible for it. I want you to have the chance to become a mother, as well."

"Wait, what? What do you mean? And how is any of this even possible!" Nothing was making sense anymore.

"That's what we thought, too," she whispered, frenzied now. "I thought it was a joke. But Carlisle confirmed it, and…I really am. But that's not the big problem."

"Well then…what is?"

"You have to help. You just _have_ to! They're going to take him away!"

"Who?"

"Carlisle and Edward. As soon as we get back, they're going to kill him!"

I was gripped by a sudden agony as sharp and piercing as knives. I was startled by the sensation; it confused me even further. Why did a feel an urge to protect the child? _Bella's_ child, of all things? How could I suddenly feel such a powerful and _distinctly_ unwanted compassion towards the girl that was going to ruin my already miserable life? Was it some deep, maternal instinct, buried inside of me that couldn't bear the thought of a baby, an unborn baby, being slain? Even if it was the baby of a low-life, less than ordinary eighteen-year-old that had somehow deluded my brother into falling in love with her?

Whatever the reason, the pain was acute and only grew stronger as the seconds passed. My mind rejected the pain. "No! They can't!"

"I know! And that's where I need you. Rose, they won't listen to me. Edward won't listen at all."

"And you think he'll listen to _me?_ You're his wife!" I wasn't thinking; I was so far gone. My tongue was creating answers for me, the consequenses of which I would have to later face.

"Yes, but…I don't know. I just don't know what to do!" She sounded on the verge of tears. I couldn't take it.

"I'll protect you," I said rashly. "I'll keep them away. Don't worry. I won't let them kill him. His life is my responsibility now, too."

"Oh, thank you Rosalie! Thank you so much! You can help me raise him; I know how badly you wanted to be a mother. Just help me keep him safe."

"Of course," I answered, feeling a sudden warmth from within my chest. "Anything. Anything for him."

She gasped, causing another unusal sensation of panic in my body.

"What? Bella, what is it?!"

"He's coming back," she said quickly. "I have to go."

"I'll see you tomorrow," I replied with the same speed. "Don't worry about anything. No one will know."

"Thank you. Bye!"

The line went dead. I brought the phone down to my lap and stared at the screen for a long time, trying to digest all that had just happened.

Before I could stop it, a luminous smile spread across my lips, and I laughed in sheer disbelief. I still didn't care a thing for Bella, but at least now I had a reason to not strangle her the minute she got back. She was the key. She was the key to giving me something that I would happily die for, that I would sell my soul for. And she was stupid enough that she would do anything for my help. It was almost too easy. It was a reckless dream, but now…it might just become a reality.

I put my phone back in my pocket and started the Transcendental Etude again, too distracted to care if I was doing it right or not. Bella would be easy to handle, and then the child would be mine. All that mattered was one thing; I would be a mother soon.

* * *

(A/N:) Oooohhh that Rose...*shakes head* What's she got up her sleeve? Good thing we all know that nothing horrible happened O_o


End file.
